Pull Over, Batman
by Alia G. L
Summary: The Dark Knight is pulled over for speeding. What will happen? Will he be forced to show his license with his real name on it?


Disclaimer: I don't own them. They all belong to DC Comics. Not me.  
  
A/N: This is my attempt at humor. If you find it funny, great. If you didn't but still enjoyed it, great. Please read and review. Thanks. Enjoy.  
  
Officer Jackson tried to stifle a yawn that forced its way up his throat. Another boring day on the job. He had only been working with "Gothom's finest" for one week. And already he was ready to turn in his resignation papers. What fun was it to sit and monitor the speeds of cars at 3:00 in the middle of the night? No fun.  
  
He had come to Gothom to be near Batman, hoping to be put on the team that worked with the Dark Knight. No such luck. He was a rookie, which meant he monitored the speed of cars. His bosses said this was an important job. Yeah, important in the daytime, but in the middle of the night? Not very important.  
  
He was pulled back to the present by the sound of a car zooming passed him. The speed detector thing registered 95 m.p.h. Way over the speed limit.  
  
"Finally, some action." Jackson muttered, turning on the sirens and lights. He eased on to the road and drove off, closely following the speeding vehicle.  
* * *  
  
Batman looked into his rearview mirror, and was shocked to see a police car following him closely, lights flashing.  
  
"What the heck?" He whispered. He checked his speed. 95 m.p.h. That wasn't bad. According to Commissioner Gordon, he was allowed to go as fast as he wanted, just as long as he didn't go over 100 m.p.h.  
  
He checked his mirrors again. The car was still there. He knew he had to pull over. It was the law. But, he was in a hurry. The Hatter was loose. Who knew what type of havoc he could cause while Batman was tied up, explaining to a cop why he was going over the speed limit?  
  
Muttering unmentionable curses, Batman slowed down and pulled over  
* * *  
  
It was only when the car slowed and pulled over that Jackson realized it was the Batmobile. He suddenly felt extremely nervous. You don't just pull over the Batman. But, his instructions were clear. Pull over anyone who was going over the speed limit. No exceptions.  
  
Swallowing, he pulled up behind the Batmobile, stopped, and got out of the car. His hands were sweaty from nervousness. Stepping up to the window, it drew back, revealing the Batman, a scowl on his mouth.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Jackson said, politely, trying not to stutter. "Did you realize that you were going 95 m.p.h. in a 50 m.p.h. speed zone?"  
  
"No, I didn't." Batman growled. "Now, can I go on my way? I have important business to attend to."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But, I'm afraid I'll need you to fill out these papers. Can I please see your license and car registration papers?"  
  
"No. I will not fill out those papers and you can't see my license." Jackson sighed. This was not going to be pretty. But, he was ready for a good fight. Bring it on.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. But I insist that you fill out these papers and show me your license."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. Please step out of the vehicle. You are under arrest for refusing to not comply with the law." Batman got out of the car. The part of his face that could be seen was beat red.  
  
"You.." He hissed. From there, a fierce argument broke out, which looked like it would not end.  
* * *  
  
Harvey Bullock sighed. A long day at work, he was just finally heading home. The Commissioner had told him to take the next day off.  
  
He pulled out a frosted doughnut from a bag sitting on the passenger seat. Luckily, the doughnut shop was still open this late. He bit into it, savoring the flavor. Frosted doughnuts were his favorite.  
  
To wash it down, he took a long sip of coffee. He nearly choked on it. Rounding a corner, he saw a sight he thought he would never see. A young cop was standing next to the Batmobile, obviously arguing with Batman.  
  
Bullock slammed on the brakes. He recognized the cop as Lyle Jackson, new to the force. He was assigned the duty of watching for speeding cars. What was the kid thinking, pulling over the Batman? How could he think to pull over the Batman for speeding? No cop pulled over Batman.  
  
Bullock jumped out of the car. This rookie was going to hear from him. He may not like Batman, but he knew that the Dark Knight's job was too important to have him pulled over for speeding. He probably had a very good reason for speeding. And besides, the Commissioner had said that Batman was allowed to go as fast as he wanted. Bullock made his way over to the arguing pair.  
* * *  
  
Jackson didn't hear the car slam on its brakes. He was too busy arguing with Batman. The man was infuriating. He was about to resort to using the gun, when he heard a voice shout something at him. A very angry voice.  
  
"Jackson, what in the heck do you think you are doing?" Jackson turned to face Harvey Bullock. An angry Harvey Bullock. Jackson swallowed.  
  
"Sir, he was speeding. I have orders to pull over anyone who is speeding."  
  
"Not the Batman. No one pulls over the Batman. You hear?"  
  
"But, sir." Jackson was cut off by the screech of wheels. He turned just in time to see the Batmobile drive off. Jackson stomped his foot. This was not going very well.  
  
"Never, ever pull over the Batman again. You hear?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Jackson hung his head.  
  
"Good. Now go back to your post." Bullock marched off to his car. Jackson watched as he got in and drove off. Sighing, Jackson made his way back to his car. Maybe turning in his papers tomorrow would be a good thing.  
* * *  
  
The audacity of some people." Alfred remarked, after hearing Bruce relate the story about the officer and him, Bruce, being pulled over.  
  
"Yes, Alfred. I agree. But, now that I think about it, it was funny." Bruce smiled. "I should tell Commissioner Gordon to give him a raise. The kid had spunk. I think he'll go far." 


End file.
